


Down memorie lane

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Memories, Michelle Jones is the best mom, Natasha Romanov Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Dahlia finds some family album and asks a lot of questions.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Down memorie lane

-Daddy!!!- Dahlia said getting down stairs with some books in her hands

-Baby be careful with the stairs- Peter said- You want me to help you? That seems heavy

-No daddy! It's okay, I'm a big girl- Dahlia said getting next to him at the dinning table

-What's that?- Peter asked

-Photos!- Dahlia said excitedly- Grandpa gave it to me.

-He did?- Peter asked- You want to take a look?

-Yes!!!!!- Dahlia said, and hey started to go through the pages- Mommy is so pretty

Peter smiled

-She really is- Peter said admiring the photos

-Is that Nonnie?

-Yes that's the first time we brought him home- Peter said

-Mommy looks so happy- Dahlia said

-She was- Peter said remembering that day- She begged me for a puppy for a long time

_**-Please** _

_**-Babe, do you really think with all we have to do we have time to take care of a dog?- Peter asked** _

_**-You're 19 so stop sounding like you're 50- MJ said rolling her eyes- Come on...just one** _

_**-The puppy eyes won't work- Peter said pecking her pouting lips** _

_**-You say no every time I ask you** _

_**-That's the idea- Peter said smirking** _

_**-You love dogs** _

_**-I do** _

_**-Then why can't we have one?** _

_**-'Cause we don't have time- Peter said** _

_**-I'm keeping this in thought when you're begging for a kid- MJ said** _

_**-MJ...- Peter said** _

_**-And for me to marry you, maybe I will break up with you and go with someone who wants to have a puppy with me.** _

_**-Whatever you want babe- Peter said with a laugh** _

_**-You think I'm kidding huh?** _

_**-I don't think, I know- Peter said- You love me too much** _

_**-Stupid dork- MJ said leaving the office, but Peter could see the smile in her lips.** _

_**Two weeks later for her birthday everything was settle.** _

_**-Present time!!!- MJ said excitedly- Peter, yours first** _

_**-Nuh uh- Peter said shaking his head- Mine's last** _

_**-Whatever- MJ said starting to open gifts when everyone left MJ frowned at Peter- Did you forget it was my birthday and didn't buy me anything?** _

_**-What? Of course not- Peter said- You're my girlfriend, of course I bought you something** _

_**-Then where is it?** _

_**-Why don't you go to the backyard and open the box that's there?- Peter asked and MJ arched an eyebrow, following directions, she opened the box and a little black puppy was barking at her** _

_**-Peter?- MJ asked, her eyes tearing up and holding the puppy up- Are you serious?** _

_**-My mission in life is to make you happy- Peter said- And hey if my girl wants a puppy, my girl gets a puppy** _

_**-I'm too happy to tell you how wrong is that, so I'll let it slip this time- MJ said and approached him and kissed him- I love you I love you I love you** _

_**-He's five months old- Peter said** _

_**-Can I name him? or he already has a name?** _

_**-You can name him- Peter said** _

_**-Noon- MJ said convinced** _

_**-That's pretty accurate- Peter said smiling and taking a photo to her and Noon while MJ was distracted** _

-So you got mommy Noon?- Dahlia asked and Peter nodded

-Just like you asked for Toulouse and I gave her to you didn't I?

Dahlia smiled a nodded eagerly, pointing at another photo were MJ was in a dark pink dress with her hand in her forehead looking tiredly at the camera.

-That's the day she told me she was pregnant with you- Peter said smiling and caressing the photo

-And where am I?- Dahlia asked searching

-You where in Mommy's tummy but you were so little still that no one could see you- Peter said

-How little?

-LIke... a seed- Peter said

-Wooooow- Dahlia said- That's so little

-It is- Peter said and smiled at the photo again- We were in Hawaii

_**-Are you sure you don't want to go home?- Peter asked for the 17 th time** _

_**-Peter, it's only some throwing up, probably just something I ate or the plane ride** _

_**-Okay, but If you want to go home you tell me- Peter said** _

_**-I don't, I really love the beach you know that- MJ said , four hours later they returned to their hotel room- Damn, the beach is exhausting** _

_**-Yes- Peter said- Why don't we take a shower and put some after sun lotion** _

_**-Works for me- MJ said smirking, when they finished their bath they sat on the floor looking at the sunset talking about everything and anything.  
** _

_**-I think Hawaii it's my favorite place ever- Peter said- Just being here with you makes me so happy.** _

_**-Hold that thought next year when we have a crying baby not letting us sleep here- Peter frowned at her words, looking back at her, but her mood didn't seemed to change, then realization came to him his eyes widening.** _

_**-MJ are you...- MJ smiled up at him** _

_**-Seems so yeah- Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing** _

_**-You're not joking right? Because it's not funny- Peter said** _

_**-I'm not joking- MJ said shaking her head- I'm carrying our child loser.** _

_**Peter flashed a smile and kissed her, maybe like he hasn't kissed her before.** _

_**-I love you so much- Peter said kissing her various times, making MJ let out a laugh- A baby...me, with a baby, who let that happen?** _

_**MJ let out another laugh** _

_**-You're a dork** _

_**-Let me take a photo- Peter said** _

_**-You know I don't like photos- MJ said covering her face** _

_**-Just one please, I want to take a photo of this moment- Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes** _

_**-I'm just letting you take one- MJ said** _

-I don't remember going to Hai...Hau...-Dahlia tried

-Hawaii- Peter helped and smiled at his daughter's pronunciation

-That

-You were too little to remember- Peter said- But we will come back soon, I promise

They kept going through pages.

-And that's you!!- Dahlia said pointing at a picture

-Yep, that's daddy- Peter said- I was Morgan's age in that photo, it was also the first time mommy met Grandpa and Grandma

_**-Admit it, we're lost- MJ said looking at Peter who was driving,** _

_**-We're not lost MJ- Peter said rolling his eyes- I know exactly where we are?** _

_**-Yeah?- MJ asked- The last time I checked we lived in New York, not in the middle of the fucking forest** _

_**-Okay, we're lost- Peter said** _

_**-No shit Sherlock- MJ said- I knew meeting your parents was a bad idea.** _

_**-I'll just ask Karen for directions to the cabin, don't freak out- Peter said taking his eyes from the road and looking at his nervous girlfriend- I think this is much more than just us being "lost". If you're really not sure of meeting my parents we can go back and I'll just drop you at your house.** _

_**Peter put something in the car, making it tell the direction to the cabin.** _

_**-No no I...I want to meet them- MJ said- It's just...mothers don't like me you know, they like happy, bright, non-sarcastic, non-blunt girls...Betty, mothers love girls like Betty.** _

_**-MJ...-Peter tried** _

_**-And what am I going to do huh? Just get in the house and say, Hi your baby boy's girlfriend, the one that you lost for five years and then you got back after inventing fucking time travel for him. Me? Oh I...have a solid 4.5 GP?** _

_**-MJ** _

_**-And what if your sister hates me? Oh my god I didn't even thought of that- MJ said- She's gonna think I'm trying to steal you! They...** _

_**-MJ- Peter said again, he hasn't seen her so nervous in their 10 months relationship, he took her hand without taking his eyes off the road- You make me really happy, and my parents know that...That's all they want, and I thought you said you weren't looking for validation?** _

_**-I'm not- MJ said- But is Pepper Potts, I don't want to be in her bad side** _

_**-Look, my mom can be scary sometimes but she actually is a cinnamon roll I don't think she has in her to hate anybody that her baby loves at least, she will like you I promise** _

_**-Did you just refer yourself as her baby?** _

_**-I am her baby- Peter said- And I'm not ashamed of it- That made MJ laugh- My dad is a drama queen but I'm sure you two will get along just fine by ganging up on me. And Morgan will love you you two are...too much alike.  
** _

_**MJ didn't even realize they were at the cabin until Peter stopped the car and gave her a sweet kiss.  
** _

_**-Everything's going to be fine- he added, and when they got out the car MJ held her phone up** _

_**-Smile- she said before taking the picture** _

-So mommy was nervous about meeting Grandpa and Grandma?- Dahlia asked

-She was- Peter said with a chuckle- But everything went great just like I said to her. For the first time in my life I was right and she wasn't

Dahlia laughed, and pointed at another one where Peter and MJ were together

-And that one?

-That's when I told mommy I was Spider-man

-You didn't tell me, I discovered it- MJ said, surrounding Peter's neck from behind the couch- What are you guys doing?

-Tellin' some stories- Peter said smiling

-Well, story time over dinner's at the table- MJ said kissing Peter's cheek

-You really discovered it mommy?- Dahlia said getting off the couch and grabbing MJ's hand

-Of course I did, you dad and uncle Ned were not precisely subtle about it...- MJ said guiding Dahlia to the kitchen, Peter watched them from the couch smiling- I saw him fight a big fire monster.

-Woooow, so cool- Dahlia said and Peter got up from the couch. Gosh, he fucking loved his family.


End file.
